Maximum 10
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Full summary inside. Please read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: Having been betrayed by her flock, Maximum Ride flees in a fit of rage and sadness in an attempt to escape the pain and loneliness. By a stroke of madness, this turn of events leads to a problem in the time stream of Ben Prime's timeline! So how do they solve this? By giving her an Ultimatrix of her very own! Look out, world! It's hero time for the universe's newest hero; Maximum 10!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, or Ben 10!**_

* * *

 _Italics = Thinking_

 _I talic Underlined = Songs_

 **Bold = Yelling**

 _ **Bold Italics = Alien Database**_

* * *

 _ **Prologue: Problem with Time! The Solution is Found!**_

* * *

Over the skies of a town called Bellwood, there was something flying towards its forest. Or should I say someone?

It was a girl that looked to be no older than fifteen years old, but she was by no means normal. Growing out of her back was a pair of bird wings that were adorned with beautiful brown and white feathers like those of a falcon. The total wingspan was about fourteen feet from tip to tip, and these beautiful wings are what's allowing the girl to fly without help.

But as for the girl herself? Well, she had porcelain skin, wavy blonde hair that reached past her shoulders, and chocolate brown eyes. She stood at 5'8, and had an hourglass figure that many teenage girls her age would kill for. She was wearing a purple windbreaker with slits cut in the back for her wings with a white tank top on underneath, a pair of blue skinny jeans, and a pair of brown combat boots.

This girl is Maximum Ride, a recombinant life form created by an organization that has been illegally combining animal and human DNA by experimentation on fetuses. But what's she doing out here all alone? Where's the flock?

Well, that is a story for another time. However, I will say that Max has been betrayed by every member of her flock. The impossible became possible that day, and Max has been going it alone ever since. Her face still had fresh tear lines running down it, and she looks like she hasn't eaten in months! And that would be the truth. Max has been flying nonstop for a full three months now! Never eating, never stopping, only ever landing to use the bathroom. She hasn't even had any form of human contact for those three months!

And now, she was here over Bellwood hoping to just live alone without the fear of being hunted by her former flock! She just needed time to be to herself. But little did she know was that a certain Galvan and time walker were currently watching her, and trying to fix a problem with the timestream.

* * *

 _ *****In the Timestream*****_

* * *

"Dear me! This won't do at all!" said a man's voice with a british accent.

Deep in an area of space and time, we find ourselves in a place called the Forge of Creation; home of the Celestialsapiens. In addition to these Omnipotent aliens, there were three other life forms there. Two of which were human in origin.

"Hey, who's the guy trying to explain things in full detail?" asked one of the humans.

Oh right, I forgot to mention that one of these humans follows cartoon logic. And as such, he has a strong tendency to break the fourth wall. This guy is called DimenShawn X, although he prefers to be called Shawn.

"I'm just gonna ignore you for now so we can get things rolling here." Shawn said.

Now where was I? Oh yeah, descriptions!

The first being was a highly intelligent alien known as a Galvan called Azmuth. He looked like an anthropomorphic frog with bulbous green eyes, wrinkly gray skin with a few liver spots, four fingers on each hand, and three toes on each foot. He was only six inches tall, and he had these strange appendages on his face that resembled a mustache and beard. He was wearing silver armor on his arms and legs, and a black and green outfit that resembled a cross between a Greek toga and an Aztec battle dress.

The second human there was a time walker by the name of Paradox. He was dressed as a cross between a scientist and a steampunk general, and his right hand was a robotic Chrono navigator.

You're all familiar with Shawn. Currently, he was in his ghost form which was wearing a purple cloak with a blue hood, blue steel toe combat boots, blue fingerless gloves, a blue belt with a gold gemstone, a purple shirt with a purple X inside a blue D surrounded by a neon green Dragon, and purple pants. His hair has electric neon green streaks, one eye is gold and the other is neon green, and he has a silver chain necklace with three pendants; one is a dragon, one is two swords crossed like an X, and the last one is a pair of wings.

All three of them were currently looking into an anomaly with the Prime Timeline. It would appear that when Max's flock betrayed her, it caused a distortion within the very fabric of time that couldn't be fixed by Paradox alone. Even the Celestialsapiens were unable to just snap their fingers and fix this problem.

"Well professor, it looks like not even you could have foreseen something as serious as this happening." Azmuth said.

"Clearly." was all Paradox could say.

"Well, I may have a solution." Shawn said.

He reached behind his back and pulled out what looked like a gauntlet. It was green in color with a silver dial that had a green hourglass on it. The gauntlet itself looked like it was supposed to cover the arm halfway up the forearm.

"Ben's old Ultimatrix? How, pray tell, is that supposed to help?!" Azmuth asked incredulously.

"It is simple, my friend! All we have to do is send this down to Bellwood, have Max find it, and introduce her to Ben! That way they can work together to fix this horrible temporal distortion, and maybe fill that empty space in each other's hearts." Shawn explained.

"Hmmm... It does seem like a sound idea..." Paradox said.

Azmuth just had a deadpan expression on his face. He knew that for every good idea, there was always terrible consequences.

"Very well, we shall go with Shawn's idea! After all, what could possibly go wrong?" Paradox asked.

"Doesn't he realize that asking a question like that is just begging the universe to mess with you?" Shawn says, breaking the fourth wall.

"Who are you talking to?!" Azmuth asked.

* * *

 _ **Oh, if only Azmuth knew just what was to come of such an idea. Now before anyone says anything, I've already got seven aliens in mind for Max to use.**_

 _ **XLR8, Diamondhead, Heatblast, Four Arms, Wildvine, Ripjaws, Upgrade**_

 _ **I need you to send in ideas for three more aliens that can go Ultimate, and if it has more than one Ultimate form please label whether you want me to use the Ultimate Alien version or the Omniverse version. Good luck, and enjoy! REVIEW, PLEASE!**_

 _ **Cheese: "...Hhhhh... OKAAAAAAAAAAY!"**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, here we are with the next chapter for this story, and Max gets the Ultimatrix this chapter! We'll see just what could possibly happen with Max having access to such power!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Maximum Ride, or Ben 10!**_

* * *

"..." = Talking

 _"Italics" = Thinking_

 _Italic Underlined = Singing_

 **"Bold" = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **The Star that Changed Her Life!**_

* * *

Max didn't know how long she'd been flying over Bellwood, but she did know that her body was finally beginning to succumb to fatigue. So she eventually set down in a park that was abandoned so she could try to get a little sleep. She was still having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that she no longer had her flock by her side.

 _"They abandoned me...! Why would they abandon me after all that I've done for them?!"_ Max thought to herself.

She could still feel the pain and hurt of their betrayal deep within her heart. She just didn't understand why they would do that to her! All of the times she's saved their lives and this is how they thank her?! It just wasn't right! Her eyes stung as fresh tears began to make their way down her face.

That's when something in the sky caught the young bird kid's attention. She looked up as her tears stopped and saw what looked like a shooting star streaking across the horizon. Max smiled slightly as she decided to make a wish on the star.

 _"I wish... I wish that I had people who really cared about me again..."_ Max wished silently.

That's when she noticed something off about the "star". It seemed to be drawing ever closer to where Max was sitting just then! It took every last ounce of her remaining strength to dodge the thing just as it crashed into the ground! Max got up as the tremors stopped, but she was still very cautious about what was in that crater. Little did she know was that the item within the crater would change her life forever!

* * *

 _ **I'm sorry, but this is all I've got for this chapter. Anyway, I hope you guys like it anyway. I'm still accepting ideas for three more aliens that have Ultimate forms to complete Max's playlist!**_


End file.
